Fitz's loyalty
by Skydancer8
Summary: Fitz has gone missing when going a dangerous assignment. Everyone is searching for him but he is nowhere to be found. What happens when they find out he's been tortured by the Neverseen? How will they counter? What happens to Fitz? Will they get him back? I'm bad at summaries but read this anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters belong to the one and only Shannon! Sorry to all Fitz lovers. I was thinking about how loyal Fitz is and this story came to mind. This has nothing to do with KOTLC but i melded it with a some PJO fanfics. It just explains how loyal Fitz is and how much his family worries about him. Warning, tears might be spilled. I haven't read Everblaze yet. Enjoy!**

* * *

"It has been a month" Della screamed at the Council. Her eyes filled with tears but the pain and hurt on her face was unbearable. "Why haven't you found him?"

"Love, please" Alden pleaded. "We are searching."

"You," She gazed at her husband. "You shouldn't have made him go on that dangerous and suicidal assignment. You shouldn't have let him either!"

Sophie, Keefe, Dex, the Vackers,the Black Swan members and the nobles along with a few worried adults watched the argument. It had been a month since Fitz had been forced to track the Neverseen's secret location and report it. He's gone missing since then. The only clue they had was a few words Fitz managed to project to Sophie.

_NS-CAVE-DOOR-69369- FOREST-ISIS_

Beside Sophie, Biana wiped her nose and cried on Alvar's shoulder. Keefe had been going on rage campaigns daily and had to be sedated a few times. Sophie just sat on her bed and hugged along with Dex who had been working on a project called a memory projector just in case they found him.

"Sophie, have you been receiving any connections?" Bronte asked, pained.

Sophie nodded and stood up. After facing the Council many times, she had grown confident and impulsive.

"I feel an echo of overlapping pain. I don't know what it is but it isn't good" She said, her voice ringing through the room.

Keefe stood up. "I've been searching his emotions. It's as if he were restraining from sharing his pain from me. He doesn't want me too feel whatever he feels"

An uneasy murmur ran through the audience. They were thinking the same thing.

"They are probably probing or torturing him" Oralie dared to say the answer.

"Why not just kill him?" Biana sobbed and Alvar wrapped her in a hug.

"We'll find him. We just have to find the cave in the forest. We have-"

Biana, Alvar and Keefe cried out, clutching their heads. They were hyperventilating and shaking uncontrollably.

"ELWIN!" Della screamed and ran towards them along with Alden and Cassius.

Elwin bounded towards them and forced them to drink something. Instantly, their breathing slowed down.

"What was that?" Bronte asked, walking towards them, Emery by his side. "What did you feel?"

"Fitz was calling for help. He said something about following the teal flowers" Alvar whispered.

"Pain, anger, confusion, restraint" Keefe gasped and sobbed.

"Gather the guards an tell them to track. Give them the clues. Bring these three to the Infirmary." Bronte ordered. The guards obeyed and carried them on stretchers. Sophie watched them go and sank back into her chair. Dex patted her back and looked a little dazed.

"I have a bad feeling" Sophie said, her eyes alert and cautious.

"Same" Dex replied.

A guard ran into the hall.

"Searching team found the flowers. They are searching"

Emery nodded.

"We just have to wait"

* * *

30 minutes...

"We've found him!"

Everyone stood and watched as a single light opened and limping guards carrying a boy stumbled into view. They placed the boy on the floor and Elwin treated their injuries.

All the Vackers, Sophie, Dex,Keefe,some of the Black Swan and all Council members rushed forwards. Nobody stopped them.

Della was the first to arrive and gave a little scream. The boy in front of her wasn't the healthy,bubbly,always smiling boy she had bore. The boy she was looking at had pale skin,deep cuts here and there, bruises, wet with blood hair and most horrifyingly, a trail of blood coming from the side of is mouth. His clothes were torn and dirty and he was barefoot. It was unmistakably Fitz.

"Elwin, quick!" Alden said urgently. Elwin rushed over and checked Fitz's pulse.

Biana and Alvar sobbed uncontrollably and their forms flickered. Sophie's hand flew to her mouth and she was being comforted by a crying Keefe. Actually, everyone present was crying.

"Emery, do a memory transfer" Bronte, who was normally calm and collected, sobbed. "Dex, your memory projector"

They obeyed and Emery placed his fingers on Fitz's temples. Dex ran and came back with, what looked like a mix of a picture projector and a finger scan.

"Focus on his memories and place your fingers here" Dex said.

Emery's face contorted and he grimaced but followed what Dex wanted whatsoever. The projector whizzed to life and Fitz's memories were played with 3 person view. They could see Fitz, hanging with chains on his wrists and his body covered with scratches, unconscious leaning against the wall.

_A man with pure black clothing came in accompanied by a few other men. They were carrying buckets. He hefted a small pail and splashed water on Fitz's face. Fitz opened his eyes slowly and he locked eyes with the leader. His eyes were alert and no longer friendly. They were filled with fury, defensiveness and restraint._

_"What do you want, Urias?" Fitz asked calmly as if he's been oblivious to the fact that he would be tortured soon._

_"I wouldn't use that tone if i were you, little boy" Urias growled. Fitz smiled a crooked smile._

_"Well, I am turning 17 soon but that doesn't make me a lil boy. Though, my birthday is on leap years so that makes me 4 years old." Fitz concluded._

_"Tell me about the Black Swan and Council. What are their secrets? What are they planning?" Urias bellowed, spitting on Fitz._

_The playful grin on Fitz's face disappeared and was replaced by a rebellious look._

_"You know my answer. Never!"_

_"You're in for it now, punk" _

_He brought out two knives that glowed and sank them into Fitz's chest. Missing the vital organs but causing immediate pain. Fitz cried out in pain, but it was short. He bit his lip and the look in his eyes said go-for-it._

_Urias pulled out the knives and sank them once more into Fitz's gut. Blood poured from Fitz's mouth but he spat them out. He gasped and groaned in pain but the look in his eyes never wavered._

_"What are they planning?" Urias snarled, holding up a bucket._

_"Never" Fitz spat blood on Urias's face._

"Please, stop" Della yelled at the projection.

_Urias bellowed angrily and threw a bucket of thick,black,sludge on Fitz body. It bubbled and sizzled. Fitz sucked in a breath and let out a soft 'ah'._

_One of the men threw a pail of clear liquid on Fitz after a few moments and his wounds healed partly._

_"Give up already?" Urias asked, pitilessly. He forced Fitz's chin up. "Want more?"_

_Fitz narrowed his eyes in challenge. Urias brought out a tube of murky green liquid and forced down Fitz's throat. Fitz choked and vomited blood onto the floor. His nose bled and he was short of breath. He was whispering a few things. _

Dex hit the volume button and the elves could make out a few words.

_Mum,Dad,Alvar,Biana,_

Alden hugged Della tightly and they cried.

_"You want more,huh?" Urias yelled, holding up a new bucket._

"DON'T" Alvar shouted.

_Urias threw a clear red liquid on Fitz and his started convulsing. The red liquid seemed to be eating away his skin and leaving blood everywhere._

_A man held out his hand and the red liquid shot back into the bucket. Every place that the liquid made contact with was bleeding heavily and Fitz leaned against the wall, his face contorted in pain. Still, he didn't cry out._

"What potion was that?" Bronte demanded.

"Serpent Acid" Alvar replied after a moment. "Eats away anything it touches slowly and painfully"

A chorus of cries filled the room.

_"Now, for the best part" Urias smiled, hefting a giant bucket filled with some kind of dark blue sludge. "This will force the answer out of you"_

"No," Alvar whispered. "He wouldn't"

"Alvar, what is it?" Alden asked desperately.

Alvar shook his head slowly. He was muttering under his breath.

_"This will be your end!"_

"What is that, Alvar" Sophie yelled.

"Creeper poison. It sinks into your skin and poison's you from inside out. It burns hotter than fire" A Black Swan member answered instead.

Everyone gasped.

_Urias threw the poison and Fitz closed his eyes and waited for the impact. It burned at touch and Fitz caved in. Tears fell from his eyes and more blood poured from his nose and mouth. He choked, sobbed and coughed continuously as the poison burned him like fire from inside out._

_"Will you tell me now?" Urias chuckled._

_"Never" Fitz glared and winced in pain. "I will not back down until my last breath."_

_"Very well, Brutus, Velarie" Two muscled men stepped forward. "Beat him"_

The projector shut down by itself as if knowing the horrific scene that awaited them. Everyone was crying.

"Fitz, why?" Della yelled and pushed Alden away. "Why did you make him do that?"

"I-" Alden started but stopped as Fitz groaned.

"Dad?"

* * *

**Like it?Hate it? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm getting bored so I'll keep writing. Characters belong to Shannon.**

* * *

"Dad?"

"Fitz!" Alden yelped and crouched next to his son. Color was coming back to his face and his cuts were healing. "Son, open your eyes."

Fitz's eyes fluttered open but shut quickly. "Are there spotlights or what?" Fitz's voice was as soft and as fragile as a petal.

"Your eyes will adjust." Alden assured him and Fitz opened his eyes once more. This time, they stayed open and his beautiful teal eyes swept over the room.

"Wow, this many people looking at a dying boy." Fitz coughed and blood splattered Alden's clothes. His eyes widened.

"Did they give you Rusleq?" He asked wiping the sweat off Fitz's forehead.

Fitz nodded hesitantly and Elwin went into panic mode. His eyes widened and he disappeared in a flash. After a few moments, he was back with a big black box.

"What's with Rusleq? Isn't it for healing wounds?" Sophie asked Della who looked ready to faint.

"It's like you and limbium. Fitz is deadly allergic to Rusleq." she replied.

"I don't see any side effect." Keefe muttered and then realized the blood Fitz had coughed out.

"It poison's him from the inside" Biana sobbed.

Elwin took out a thick looking needle and poised it at Fitz's arm. Fitz shut his eyes tightly. Sophie felt ready to puke when Elwin jabbed it in and pulled. a clear liquid filled the tube and Fitz sighed with relief. Elwin forced Fitz to drink a potion and his eyelids grew heavy. He slept without a sound.

"How come the Neverseen didn't just probe him?" Sophie asked.

"He hid them. " Alden said hesitantly. "I should tell you his secret."

"We promised" Alvar argued.

"He'll understand" Alden insisted. Alvar stared him down and then gave in.

"Fine"

Alden concentrated and placed his fingers Fitz's temple, then on the memory projector.

* * *

_"You bore a new child?" Bronte asked. "You didn't have any signs!"_

_"I know. It just happened." Della said, holding her baby gently. He slept peacefully._

_"What's his name?" Oralie asked taking the baby from her and cradling him in her arms._

_"Fitzroy" Alden answered, stroking the babies cheek. "But we want a middle name for once."_

_"Fitzroy Xanthe Vacker!" Kenric said, clapping his hands. "He will cause great thongs that will spread fast."_

_"Xanthe? Della hesitated then the baby in Oralie's arms opened his eyes and laughed._

_"Ebewbwayez" He mumbled and closed his eyes. Oralie looked at Della in shock._

_"Everblaze?" She whispered._

_"Fitzroy Everblaze Vacker" Kenric said. The baby smiled, his eyes still closed._

_"That will be his name, but you must keep it secret"_

_"I agree"_

* * *

_"Mummy!" 6 year old Fitz yelled, sliding down the stairs. "I FOUND OUT SOMETHING!"_

_"What is it dear?" Della asked, looking at her son lovingly._

_"Daddy's been studying something called Project Moonlark! It has something to do with a girl. I made calculations and the girl might be around the Forbidden Cities"_

_Della grabbed Fitz's shoulders and said in a stern voice, "Don't tell Daddy. Be a nice boy and stay quiet"_

_Fitz's face broke into a grin and he said. "Sure"_

_He ran off with Biana and Alvar._

_"Please, Blaze. Don't spy anymore"_

* * *

_"I think I heard a girl's voice in my head." 13 year old Fitz said to Alden._

_"You just got Telepathy, it's impossible." Alden said, his attention at his work._

_"Her name is Sophie Foster" Fitz added quietly._

_Alden turned around and plastered a fake smile._

_"Must be a girl who has a crush on you"_

_"I still don't understand why girls like me" Fitz said looking emotionless._

_"It's called LOVE"_

_"You'll have to define Love"_

* * *

_"You'll have to conceal this" Alden proclaimed "No one can know."_

_"Why do I have to hide that I have amazing blocking?" Fitz countered._

_"It... isn't normal." _

_"So I have to use only half of my block"_

_"Quarter"_

_ "That sucks"_

* * *

"So, Fitz has this blocking ability?" Bronte asked. His face was red.

"Fitzroy Everblaze Vacker" Cassius mused. "Son of King Everblaze Vacker"

"When did you get here?" Keefe gasped.

"Light leaped just in time for the show"

"Sophie, can you reach into his mind?" Bronte asked.

Sophie searched, concentrated and dug but found only an empty box.

"Nothing" She said finally.

Everyone gasped.

"There's nothing weird" Fitz said, opening his eyes. "It just takes time"

"It's impossible hat Sophie couldn't read your thoughts" Oralie argued.

"For someone that's mad, you still look pretty." Fitz smiled his charming crooked smile.

Oralie blushed and Fitz tried to sit up. He paled.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that"

Alden helped him sit up and handed him a plastic bag. Fitz puked silently and when he was finished, his face was a bit pink.

"A bit awkward" Fitz smiled. It was as if he hadn't been tortured.

"Information" Fitz said, sternly. "Neverseen's location, middle of the forest at a cave. Ruler, Urias Urather. Next plan, create more Everblaze, kidnap the Council members or mesmer them. Terminate Project Moonlark. Steal all power and terminate nobles."

"Wow, you got all that information?" Dex asked appalled.

Fitz nodded. "Urias likes to brag and fortunately, you found me just in time cause I was thinking about telling him"

Everyone gasped.

Fitz's face split into a grin. "Joking. Of course I wouldn't tell them. Even though they tortured me and healed me with Rusleq. It's a wonder why I'm not dead yet"

"We'll find them again" Oralie promised.

"I hope so" Fitz muttered.

* * *

**Like it?Hate it? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again,I'm bored. Characters belong to Shannon Messenger. The Ultra-Awesome writer of KOTLC**

* * *

**Fitz's POV**

The next morning, I sat with my toes hovering inches above the lake. The wind blew my hair back and brushed my cheek gently. I was wearing fresh white shirt with black track pants. Comfortable.

"What are you thinking about?" Keefe asked sitting next to me. Since I'd got kidnapped, he felt closer to me than ever.

"Nothing, just trying to calm myself" I replied turning towards him. He was wearing the same clothes as me.

Keefe picked up a stone and started a game of skipping stones. His went far away but I just opened my hand and it zoomed into my palm.

"Wow, when did you're telekinesis get so strong?" Keefe asked, awed. I shrugged and let my toes touch the water.

I started to think about the way Urias had insulted my family, how it made my blood boil...and how a bucket of poison had splashed his men and sent them curling into balls in pain.

"Uh...Fitz?" Keefe's voice interupped my thoughts and I looked at him. His eyes were wild and he was staring at something in front of him.

Slowly, I turned, then I gasped.

The water had responded to my anger. It had shot up in wild vine-like ways and was curving towards Keefe. Keefe backed away,fast.

"Alden!Sophie!Della!Dad?" Keefe yelled "Come down for a moment"

I heard a rushing of footsteps but payed no attention. Instead, I focused on my sweeter memories. My play times with Biana when we were little, my rare 29th February birthdays, Dad's face when he found out about my Telepathy...

The water responded like I hoped. It sank back and shot out as a single fountain, making the shape of an apple. A few more shot out and curled like ferns in a beautiful sort of way and some were actually suspended in midair.

"Woah" Sophie gasped behind me.

I turned around.

"Double Woah" Dex added.

"Triple Woah" Biana smiled.

I stood up and brushed the grass off my clothes. The pain in my ribs hit me instantly like a bucket of creeper poison but I plastered on a smile that must have been endearing to my parents.

Behind me, the water show hadn't stopped. I raised my hand, palm out and dropped it. The water splashed back into the lake.

"So..." I muttered. It was going to get awkward.

"You got a new ability!" Biana practically shrieked. "Oh, I love you"

She ran into me and hugged me tight in her embrace. I automatically hugged her back. Then, I winced.

"Ribs..." I said and she let go looking apologetic.

"Do we have other water controllers here?" Dad asked Bronte who stepped to the front.

"He'll have to be trained by Minerva. She lives deep in the forest." Bronte declared.

"And Minerva is..." I said.

"A water spirit." Bronte said and I looked at him weirdly.

"When have you become friends with a ..." Della started but wavered at Bronte's glare.

"Well, I supposed he should come to Foxfire tomorrow." Oralie said happily. I nodded in excitement but stopped, thinking hard.

I turned towards Keefe. "How much homework have I missed? How many topics? Any new..."

"Woah there Smarty. Teachers have been to devastated to teach anything. They haven't taught anything in ages." Keefe laughed.

I smiled at my nickname. "And you, Mastermind, haven't learned anything yet?"

We both laughed at the thought of Keefe studying and missing the chance to ditch class.

"Wow, what do you call this?" Sophie asked Alvar.

"Bromance" he replied, an amused look on his face. "Though I think they should take out the B"

"Hey!" Keefe and I yelled together.

I walked up to Keefe and we both fist bumped. Keefe placed his elbow on my shoulder and leaned on me. I winced and he held back.

"Are you fully healed?" Dad asked worriedly.

"Ribs hurt but the others are fine" I said. 'hurt' didn't really define the burning pain I was feeling but I didn't want to worry them so much. Dealing with my absents was one thing. Knowing I was being tortured must have been painful for them.

"So, Foxfire tomorrow?" Dex asked looking a bit sad.

I smiled. "If I'd known you hated school, I would've let myself me tortured longer"

"NO!" Everyone yelped.

I laughed. "Joking" my expression turned wistful. "Or not... I don't know"

"So, we're at Level 6?" I said remembering. Keefe's smile fell and he looked at his shoes.

"Actually, Elwin did a brain scan on you and realized you had passed Level 6. You're going to Elite"

My smile disappeared and I realized how much I was going to miss Keefe. I turned towards my Father.

"Can I stay?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You wanted to stay when you were supposed to go up 2 levels when you first came. You wanted to stay when you were raised a level at Level 4. I can't let you stay now."

I huffed but nodded. Keefe hugged my lightly.

"Can I stay at his house for the night?" Keefe asked his Father.

Lord Cassius looked like he wanted to decline but looking at both of our hopeful looks, he approved.

"Looks like it's me and you" Keefe smiled.

I slung my hand over his shoulder. "What do you want to eat?"

He thought for a moment. "Mallowmelt?"

"I'll make it in a jiffy" Mum and Biana chorused.

"Great" Keefe and I chorused. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Bromance" Alvar,Sophie,Dex,Biana,Alden,Della,Oralie,Cassius and Bronte said together.

* * *

**How did you like the Bromance thing? Like it?Hate it? Review!**


End file.
